The vendor shall perform the following: create a communication plan and public health messages, - - develop outreach strategies for a national health education campaign and identify community partners to raise awareness of the importance of physical activity for older adutls, update and produce materials in both English and Spanish to support the program, and -- produce repr~pts of the Exercise and Physical Activity Guide: 700,000 copies.